ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Ambassador class/archive
Registry number I have restored the registry number removed by Ensign q. That is because the registry number is contained in the Star Trek Encyclopedia, along with all the other available information on this ship. There is no reason I can think of to take the name and class of the ship from the Encyclopedia, but not the registry. All come from a permitted resource, and so I would think all should stay. If someone believes otherwise, please let us know the rationale. Thanks! Aholland 19:47, 15 March 2006 (UTC) reference Was this ship referenced in TNG: Conspiracy? It is listed in the references. --Jaz talk | novels 01:12, 10 April 2006 (UTC) Nomination for deletion Deletion rationale Should be deleted for the same reasons that other prototype starships have been deleted, unless someone can find a source that mentions the starship Ambassador.--Tim Thomason 02:13, 26 November 2006 (UTC) Discussion *Delete. --''6/6'' ''Subspace'' 02:18, 26 November 2006 (UTC) * Aholland, our resident "toes keeper", seems to find the present sources acceptable according to the talk:USS Ambassador. --Alan del Beccio 02:57, 26 November 2006 (UTC) * Merge with Ambassador class, making non-canon info from here a background note there, keeping the redirect. Result: All info can still be found without us having a non-canon ship in our database. Everyone's happy... -- Cid Highwind 12:01, 26 November 2006 (UTC) Admin resolution Merged with Ambassador class. --From Andoria with Love 06:34, 3 December 2006 (UTC) Ambassador class Article cleanup I have removed/edited the following bits of info because of questionable validity. Please feel free to comment if you believe certain data was removed in error. :Mass: 3,210,000 mt; Type-IX phasers I have replaced the mass estimate with the one given for the Ambassador in the TNG Tech Manual. Not entirely official, but since it seems to be acceptable to use outside sources for dimensional info, it's at least somewhat more authorative. Type IX phasers have been established in the DS9 Manual--should those be kept? :The 'Ambassador class''' starship was created as a replacement for the ageing Excelsior and Constellation class as Starfleet's frontline Explorer type vessel in the early 24th century. It was later reclassified as a heavy cruiser to reflect the advances in science and diplomatic facilities.'' Reasonable speculation, but no particular evidence for this. :Though the Ambassador class starships were once the pride of Starfleet, technology developed, and these vessels were slowly replaced by the Nebula or even Galaxy class starships. Again, reasonable, but no firm evidence. :The Ambassador class was a large departure from current trends in starship design. Nearly twice as large as the , the Ambassador would change the face of Starfleet and influence ship design for decades to come. The Ambassador would give Starfleet a vessel better armed, better equipped, and more diversely equipped than any other starship before. The design brief called for a heavily armed cruiser, which could also serve the non-combat roles of heavy transport and deep-space exploration. More speculation. :The class would see production until the mid 24th century, and while it has taken heavy losses defending the Federation during its many conflicts, the Ambassador class is still a proud symbol of Starfleet's engineering ingenuity and imagination. Speculation continued... :succeeded in destroying two of their vessels, while crippling a third before being destroyed by enemy fire I don't think the Enterprise-C's battle record after returning through the temporal rift was ever explained, but I could be wrong. :The first refit for the Ambassador class took place in the mid 24th century, when the USS Yamaguchi entered drydock. No evidence the Yamaguchi was the first ship to receive these upgrades; in fact, this was taken from theDaystrom Institute site. :A second refit was scheduled during the Dominion War. Due to the threat of the Dominion alliance, Starfleet ordered the upgrade of existing Ambassador spaceframes currently active in the fleet, especially upgrades on her tactical systems. Worthwhile speculation, but still that. :The bridge is an ejectable module, allowing for a wider variety in mission parameters. Possible based on what we've seen on other classes, but never shown in connection with the Ambassador. :The central area of the bridge provides seating and information displays for the captain. Directly fore and to the right of the command area is the Conn Officer, who faces the main viewer. To the Helm's left is the opertions console. Identical in size and design, the Ops station is one of the most sensitive consoles to access on the bridge, due to the wide variety of information available here. At the very front of the bridge is a large viewscreen. Modified this slightly. It appeared as if the starboard console served as tactical, while the port one was helm. There was definitely an ops station, though, since Castillo ordered someone to take ops, meaning it was one of the consoles at the back of the bridge. --SmokeDetector47 06:40, 2005 Jan 30 (CET) Deck Cruiser? Does anybody else recall a line from "Yesterday's Enterprise" where Wesley Crusher (in the alternate timeline) refers to the Enterprice C as a "Deck Cruiser"? I believe it was while they were trying to figure out what to do about the Enterprise C's distress call. :The only line with Wesley talking about Enterprise-C as a cruiser is thus: ::"But that cruiser was destroyed with all hands about twenty years ago." :As you can see, he does not say "Deck Cruiser". --OuroborosCobra talk 00:14, 12 August 2006 (UTC)